Discography
Tweet to Kiss FM NO PROFITS MADE, ONLY MADE FOR FUN AND ENTERTAINMENT, CREDITS TO ORIGINAL OWNERS American-Serbian singer-songwriter has released three studio albums, fourteen singles, fourteen music videos, six promotional singles. In 2014, he signed a recording contract with American record label Columbia Records in order to launch his career. All of his studio albums debuted at number one in Canada and the United States. He made his chart debut in October 2014 with "...Baby One More Time", which reached number 1 in every country it charted. The single was followed by release of the second single "Oops!... I Did It Again" in April of 2015, which reached top 10 in every country it charted in. Following month, he released his debut album Oops!... I Did It Again (2015). The record opened the Canadian Albums Chart and the US Billboard 200 at number one and other 10 countries, being later certified seven times Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). The album was later third best selling album of 2015, selling over 4 million copies worldwide. He released his second studio album ''Self-titled'' in 2016, which also debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200 chart with 300,000 equivalent album units, selling 200,000 copies in its first week. His lead single "I'm a Slave 4 U" peaked at number three on Hot 100, which peaked at number one in other 14 countries, including the United Kingdom. The second single "Overprotected" peaked at number 1 in Poland and Sweden. It was accompanied by the Darkchild Remix, which was more intended for North American and Asian market, which later peaked at number twelve in US, number thirteen in Canada and number seventeen in Japan. "I'm Not a Boy,Not Yet A Grown Man" shifted his commercial "fall", the single failed to peak inside top twenty, only peaked at number twenty-two, which marked his first single to not peak inside top 20. The album's fourth single "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" received mixed reviews from the critics, despite the critic reviews, the song would peak inside top 20 at number nineteen. "Lonely" was eventually chosen as album's fifth single, which would peak top 10 inside 15 countries, including the US and UK. Album's 6th and final single would be "Girls" in a collaboration with Pharell Williams, the song peaked at number seven in United Kingdom. In September 2019, he released "Me Against the Music" with Madonna as the lead single from his third album. It peaked at number five on the Hot 100 and number one in 6 other countries, including Sweden and United Kingdom. The song peaked inside top 10 in every country it charted. His second single "Toxic" released in December 2019, became a worldwide hit, topping the charts in 26 countries, including Billboard Hot 100 and several other European markets, making it his first number 1 since 2015. The song was the third biggest song of 2019, selling over 12 million units in a single year. The following month, he released his third studio In The Zone album which debuted at number one in the United States, Canada, Australia, and several European music charts. The album was best selling album of 2019, with over 8 million units sold. Studio albums Singles As lead artist Promotional singles Other charted songs